memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sculpture
La sculpture désigne l'art de la conception et de la réalisation de formes en volume, en relief, par modelage, par taille directe, par soudure ou assemblage. Sculptures notables File:Sculpture, In the cards.jpg|A post-eventualist, pre-Matoian bronze and triptin sculpture ( ) File:Angel I sculpture 1.jpg|A wing-like sculpture on Angel I ( ) File:Angel I sculpture 2.jpg|A sculpture with two birds on Angel I ( ) File:White sculpture, guest quarters, 2364.jpg|A white sculpture in the Enterprise-D guest quarters ( ) File:Raptor sculpture on Mordan IV.jpg|A raptor sculpture on Mordan IV ( ) File:Bird-like sculpture.jpg|A bird-like sculptures ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 1.jpg|A large sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 2.jpg|A sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 3.jpg|A sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Aldean sculpture 4.jpg|An animal sculpture on Aldea ( ) File:Crew quarters sculpture, 2364.jpg|A glass sculpture in Katie's quarters/guest quarters ( ) File:Guest quarters sculpture, 2364.jpg|A sculpture in the guest quarters ( ) File:Ready room sculpture, 2364.jpg|A piece of artwork in Captain Picard's ready room ( ) File:Glass sculpture, Starfleet headquarters.jpg|A glass sculpture at Starfleet Headquarters ( ) File:Guest quarters sculpture, late 2364.jpg|A sculpture in the guest quarters ( ) File:Aster home sculpture.jpg|A sculpture owned by Marla Aster ( ) File:Napean sculpture.jpg|A Napean sculpture depicting a sitting bird ( ) File:Egg sculpture, Vortex.jpg|Egg sculpture ( ) File:Egg sculptures.jpg|Egg sculptures ( ) File:Briefing room wall decoration.jpg|A piece of artwork in Voyager 's briefing room ( ) File:Lion stone sculpture.jpg|A lion head sculpture ( ) File:Briefing room wall decoration 2, 2374.jpg|Another piece of artwork in the briefing room ( ) File:Krenim wall sculpture.jpg|Two wall sculptures at Tolen Ren's house/Annorax's home on Kyana Prime ( ) File:Briefing room wall decoration, 2374.jpg|Another piece of artwork in the briefing room ( ) File:Ready room bust, USS Voyager.jpg|A bust in the ready room aboard the Voyager ( , , ) File:Kes's bust.jpg|A head bust in Kes's quarters ( ) File:Statue aboard Stargazer.jpg|A statue owned by Picard aboard the ( ) File:Statue in guest quarters, 2364.jpg|A statue in the Enterprise-D guest quarters ( ) File:Angel I statue.jpg|An animal statue on Angel I ( ) File:Winged statue.jpg|A winged statue on Aldea ( ) File:Winged statue, cafe des artistes.jpg|A winged statue at the Café des Artistes ( ) File:Starbase 173 statue.jpg|A statue aboard Starbase 173 ( ) File:Baran's statue.jpg|A winged statue owned by Arctus Baran File:Picard's statue, 2370.jpg|A statue owned by Jean-Luc Picard File:Warrior on horse statue.jpg|A statue in Janeway's ready room ( ; ; ) File:Makull's statue.jpg|A statue in Makull's hiding place ( ) File:Banean statue.jpg|A statue on Banea ( ) File:Guiding Tree statue.jpg|The Guiding Tree from Talaxian mythology ( ) Sculptures akaalis File:Draylan.jpg|Masque représentant Draylan ( ) File:Akaali long animal.jpg|Statue d'animal ( ) File:Akaali gargoyle.jpg|Statue d'animal ( ) Sculptures bajoranes File:Pah-wraith statue.jpg|Statue de Pah-wraith ( ) Sculptures ferengis File:Ferenginar mammal.jpg|Statue d'animal sur Ferenginar ( ) Creature statue in Ishka's home.jpg|Statue de créature sur Ferenginar ( ) File:Ferenginar bird.jpg|Statue d'oiseau sur Ferenginar ( ) Sculptures humaines * David de Michel-Ange ( ) File:Napoléon Bonaparte bust.jpg|Buste de Napoléon Bonaparte ( ) File:Caesar.jpg|Buste d'Auguste ( ) File:Lion sculpture.jpg|Sculpture de lion sur le trone de Q ( ) File:Sung dynasty horse statue.jpg|Statue de cheval en bronze de la Dynastie Sung ( ) File:Dolphin sculpture.jpg|Sculpture de dauphin réalisé par Harry Bernard en 2364 ( ) File:Fajos Egyptian statue.jpg|Statue égyptienne ( ) File:Fajos Buddha statue.jpg|Statue de Bouddha ( ) File:Fajos statue.jpg|Statue de la collection de Kivas Fajo ( ) File:Roman bust.jpg|Buste de la collection de Kivas Fajo ( ) File:Bust of Charles Darwin.jpg|Buste de Charles Darwin ( ) File:Egyptian bust.jpg|Buste égyptien ( ) File:Dante sculpture.jpg|Buste de Dante ( ) File:Freud's desk statue.jpg|Statue sur le bureau de l'hologramme Sigmund Freud ( ) File:Camel statue.jpg|Statue de chameau dans le bureau de l'hologramme Sigmund Freud ( ) File:Burleigh's bust.jpg|Buste dans la demeure holographique de Lord Burleigh ( ) File:Hipparchus Galileo Copernicus.jpg|Statue de Galileo Galilei, Nicolas Copernic et Hipparque ( ) File:Horse statue, 2374.jpg|Statue de cheval de Léonard de Vinci ( ) File:Jesus Christ.jpg|Jésus Christ sur sa croix ( ) File:Zefram Cochrane Statue, Singularity.jpg|Statue de Zefram Cochrane ( ) File:Andrew Jackson bust.jpg|Buste d'Andrew Jackson ( ) Sculptures klingonnes File:Kahless shrine.jpg|Autel de Kahless ( ) File:Kahless and Morath statue.jpg|Statuette de Kahless combattant Morath ( ) Sculptures ligoniennes File:Dragon sculpture.jpg|Sculpture d'un dragon sur Ligon II ( ) Sculptures risiennes File:Horgahn.jpg|Horga'hn ( ) Sculptures sulibans File:Suliban sculpture.jpg|Sculpture suliban appartenant à Zobral ( ) Sculptures vulcaines File:Vulcan wall art.jpg|Sculpture murale dans le bureau de Tuvok ( ) File:Atrium wall decoration.jpg|Sculpture murale dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Bird on wheels sculpture.jpg|Sculpture d'un oiseau sur roues dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Catacombs head sculpture.jpg|Sculpture dans les catacombes de P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 1.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 2.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan icon at monastery.jpg|Statuette de Surak dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Small Vulcan icon.jpg|Statuette dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 1.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 2.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 3.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 3.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 4.jpg|Statue dans le monastère de P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan wall sculpture.jpg|Sculpture dans les quartiers de T'Pol ( ) File:Surak ornament.jpg|Statue de Surak à bord du Vahklas ( ) File:Katric Ark.jpg|Arche katrique ( ) Sculptures autres File:M-113 fish statue.jpg|Statue sur M-113 ( ) File:M-113 sculpture.jpg|Statue sur M-113 ( ) File:M-113 sphinx.jpg|Statue sur M-113 ( ) File:Leighton decor.jpg|Décoration dans la maison de Thomas Leighton ( ) File:Farpoint station sculpture.jpg|Sculpture sur la Station Farpoint ( ) File:Zorn sculpture.jpg|Sculpture dans le bureau du Groppler Zorn ( ) File:Aster quarters sculpture.jpg|Sculpture dans les quartiers de Tasha Yar et de la famille Aster ( ) File:Sculpture in yar's quarters 1.jpg|Sculpture dans les quartiers de Tasha Yar ( ) File:Sculpture in yar's quarters 2.jpg|Sculpture dans les quartiers de Tasha Yar ( ) File:Statue in troi's quarters.jpg|Statue dans les quartiers de Deanna Troi et dans un corridor ( ) File:Statue in antican guest quarters.jpg|Sculpture pyramidale dans les quartiers de Tasha Yar et d'invités ( ) File:Bosotile.jpg|Bosotile ( ) File:Drohlak.jpg|Statue du Verathan Drohlak ( ) File:Valerie Archer's statue.jpg|Statue de cheval appartenant à Valerie Archer ( ) Sculpteurs ;Humains : * Willem de Kooning * Michel-Ange * Praxitèle ;Autres : * Accolan (Aldéan) * Fesek (Malon) * Leda (Aldéane) * Motura (Vidiien) :Les jeunes Harry Bernard et Batai furent également intéressés temporairement par cet art. Liens externes * en:Sculpture Catégorie:Arts